Don't leave me!
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: as the title says, DOn't leave me. It is a Han and Leia fic. Before they are married they encounter trouble.
1. Default Chapter

Don't leave me

      Don't leave me! 

              By PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

Thank you AB for giving me the idea for this story.

       Luv you all. 

Background: Han and Leia aren't married. Luke and Leia have already announced their family lineage. They share an apartment, because they are brother and sister. In this story Luke's best friend (Raque)'s sister was Bria Tharen. 

          "My, my someone is looking happy." Luke Skywalker teased, coming into his sister's bedroom. 

        Leia stuck her tongue out at him. "It is just that… Han asked me to go out with him tonight."

      "Where are you going?"

      "The nerf-herder wants it to be a surprise."

      "When?"

       "1800 hours, he will pick me up."

       "It is 1600 hours now." Luke said, looking at his chronometer.

       "What?!" Leia exclaimed jumping from the bed. "I must have been daydreaming for 3 hours."

     "So Han called about an hour after I left?"

     "Yup. I think he wanted to wait until Mr. Overprotective brother was gone." Leia teased.

      "Han knows I approve of your relationship, just as long as he doesn't hurt my sister."

    "I was teasing." Leia said, wrapping her arms around her brother's waist.

     "Leia, what is the matter." Luke asked, picking up on Leia's uneasiness.

 "Nothing." Leia lied.

   "Leia." Luke said, firmly. 

    Leia sighed, it would be a relief to get it off of her chest. Plus, maybe Luke could help her understand things. 

     "I am not good enough for Han."

     "Leia!" Luke said. "Yes you are."

  "No I am not. Marrying…. Or just even dating me for longer will just trap him into this diplomacy stuff. I am no good at love poetry, or courtship rituals."

    "DO you love him?" Luke asked quietly.

   "Heart and soul."

   "Then you deserve him and are good enough for him. Besides, let it be his choice. He is with you, and that means he doesn't mind the small pitfalls of being with you." Luke said.

       "I wish my mind accepted it that easy." Leia said, semi-bitterly. "I have been trying to convince myself of that for a long while."

    "Go on this date tonight, and let your heart guide you." 

    Leia looked in her brother's eyes and saw warmth and truth there and love. "Leia, whatever happens, I love you." Luke said. "This heart, mind, and ear are yours."

    "Thank you Luke."  Leia was filled with a new resolve. She was going to, as Luke said let her heart guide her. 

      "Now, Sister the great, I think it is time for you to get ready for your date. You need me, holler." Luke said.


	2. Chapter2

Luke left the room and Leia started getting ready for her date

Luke left the room and Leia started getting ready for her date. She looked in the closet and found a dress that Han really loved on her. She took it out. She looked at for a moment. "Nah." She said, "I am going to wear something I like this evening."

She put that dress back, and took out something she liked to wear; it had been her favorite dress since she was 10. She remembered how every time she outgrew it, she ordered another one that looked exactly like it. "If he loves me, he won't care." She thought aloud. 

She put it on and got ready quickly, then double checked her outfit and was in the middle of all that whenLuke called. "Oh Leia, Han is here."

"Coming." She called.

She looked at herself in the reflector. She decided that she looked all right. She ran out to the living area. Luke frowned as Leia tripped slightly. ~**Careful~ **he sent. 

Leia smiled sheepishly. "Ready to go?" Han asked, taking her hand.

"Always." She said, daintily. 

"Have fun." Luke called, and then Luke added, "I will be waiting up."

As Luke said that Leia said. "Don't wait up."

Han started laughing. "You two crack me up."

"Are we going or should I get a bureaucratic report to read, I have a lot of those piling up, I could've chosen to do that instead of going out with you."

"Nice to know that I come first." Han said, leading Leia out of the apartment with a wave to Luke.

Luke shook his head; Han and Leia cracked HIM up. He settled in for an evening of searching for Jedi candidates. He was going to wait up for Leia; he wanted to know what happened on this date. Something told him that this date was going to be detrimental in what happened next in Han and Leia's relationship. He knew that that feeing wouldn't let him sleep even if he tried. 

In the meantime Han had just helped Leia into a hovercar. "Where are we going?" Leia asked, Han had just told her they were going to dinner and she should dress up a bit, but hadn't told her where they were going.

"It is a surprise, your worship." Han said, a wide smile on his face.

Leia hid her annoyance, she disliked surprises, she would much rather know exactly where she was going and when. "Han, please." She said.

Han just shook his head, his smiling broadening. "You are just going to have to wait, and relax with me in the meantime." Han said, putting his arm around Leia. 

Leia pushed his arm away from around her. "Han!" She said. "Not in public, the report-"

"Sorry." He said, rolling his eyes. "I am sorry if I offending your royal dignity." 

Leia had to restrain herself from rolling _her _eyes Han was so touchy. "Han, I love you." She said, trying to soothe him.

"I love you too." Han said, his momentary annoyance forgotten.

Han leaned in and kissed Leia on the lips. Leia thought to push him away again, the reporters really would have a field day with the two kissing. Then Leia remembered that the new hovercars were equipped with privacy screen, so Leia pushed up the privacy screen on the hovercar and kissed him back. 10 minutes later the droid piloting the hovercraft announced. "Destination reached."

"Did you even make sure the droid kept where we are going secret?" Leia asked, amused that Han would go into so much trouble to make sure that where they were going was a surprise.

"Yup." Han said with pride. "Now if you will."

Han escorted Leia out of the hovercar. "Now cover your eyes." 

Leia sighed with a annoyance, but did as Han said. Then Han took her into her favorite restaurant on Coruscant, the Khushi Mahal, it was from a cuisine lesser known in the galaxy, in fact, this was one of the only places that served it. "Now you can open your eyes."

As Leia did, her eyes lit with immense joy. "Han, thank you." Leia said, her breathing ragged, this place was Leia's favorite place in the galaxy…. Now that Alderaan was destroyed. She never had told Han how deeply her feelings ran for this place. "I really haven't been here in the longest time." She said, just basking in the feelings of the place.

Han had just stood to one side, enjoying the look that had come over Leia's face as she saw the place.Han knew it was more to her than her favorite restaurant. Han didn't disturb the moment; he just stood quietly until Leia acknowledged him again.

"Sorry, Han." Leia said, sheepishly. 

"It's ok." Han said, gently. "Shall we?"

Han went up to the Seater, this was one of the only places that wasn't outrageously priced and still used a sentient Seater. "I have reservations." He said. "Solo-2 for a private booth."

"Nice to see you again Princess." The Seater said, smiling at Leia, then she remembered the other human. "You too, general." She said, nodding at him, "It will be just a few minutes, if you will wait."


	3. chapter3

"That is one nice thing about this place

"That is one nice thing about this place." Han growled in Leia's ear. "I am always ignored when you are with me."

Leia laughed, a little self-conscious. "I have been coming to this place for a long time, so I guess the people here know me."

Han looked puzzled and like he was about to ask more. Leia was saved from answering whatever questions Han would've posed when the waiter droid came. "This way Madam Organa and Sir Solo." It said.

"Let's go." Leia said, barely masking her relief. 

Han offered Leia his arm and they went to their table. As they sat down Han caught Leia's eyes playfully. "I love you." He mouthed.

Leia blushed a beautiful red; she turned her head away playfully. Then she turned back and mouthed, her expression thoughtful "Hmm… I guess I love you too."

"Gee, I am honored." Han said, aloud.

"Good, you should be." Leia said, with a smile. "I had 41 Consortium men offer me their hands in marriage."

"And I got chosen over them." Han said, "Wow."

"So you'd better treat me well." Leia said, shaking her finger at him.

Han caught Leia's hand. "Hey, I'd never hurt you." He said, seriously. "You should know that."

Leia was touched. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." Han said, leaning in to give Leia a kiss.

The kiss lasted an eternity for Han and Leia, and 20 standard minutes. The waiterdroid had come and, wisely, left the couple alone. When the kiss was finished they pulled away slowly, their eyes shining with mutual love. Han caressed Leia's cheek with his hand gently. Leia smiled an enchanting smile at the love of her life. Then the droid came over, "Excuse me, ma'am and sir, what would you like to eat."

Without thinking Leia ordered what she always ordered, Alderaanian 2020 special.

Han hadn't looked at the menu, obviously, so he said. "Uh… the same for me please, can I also have an Alderaanian Ale."

When the droid had left, Leia leaned in and whispered to Han. "You aren't going to like that, general, it is very… Alderaanian."

"I think you will find that I like many Alderaanian things." Han answered.

Han took Leia's hand, and smiled at her, content to be in her presence. And whatever doubts Leia had had, disappeared... at least temporarily. 

The dinner went off well, and then Han and Leia took a stroll in the park, walking hand in hand around a fountain, and into a multi-planet forest, where they had plant specimens from every planet in the galaxy including Alderaan. 

At 200 hours Leia said. "Han, I am having a great time, but I think Luke is waiting up, so we should return."

"Always the considerate sister." Han teased. "All right, let's go."

Han dropped Leia home, lingering only long enough to share a kiss with Leia. Leia was so flustered that she couldn't even type in the door codes correctly. Luke had to open the door. "Are you okay?" Luke asked.

Leia didn't answer, she just fell into her brother's arms. Luke shook his head. He then carefully closed the door while holding Leia."Someone looks happy." Luke remarked as he carefully set his sister on the couch.

"Han is awesome."

"Your worrying was in vain."

"Maybe." 

Luke sighed. "Only maybe." 

"Well, it could've been a fluke." Leia said, defensively.

"Leia, you need to be a little more sure of yourself. You had a great time, take advantage of that." 


	4. 

Author's note: I am NOT promoting alcohol in that analogy that comes in this chapter

Author's note: I am NOT promoting alcohol in that analogy that comes in this chapter. I will never even consider consuming alcohol or getting drunk. (Well, I MIGHT drink a glass once I am 21) Getting back on topic, I only used the analogy to better describe how Leia is acting. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~

Leia sighed. "I know." She sighed. "But I can't help but be anxious, that maybe next time it won't be awesome."

Luke cupped his sister's cheek. "Let go of your worry."He said, softly. "That is the only way you are going to enjoy ANYTHING in your life."

"That you, Mr. Philosophy." Leia said, still dreamy from her evening, though it was tempered by her fears. 

"I am being serious, Leia." Luke said, slightly annoyed that he wasn't getting through to her.

"I know." Leia said.

"Leia, you are acting like a drunkard."

"I know, but I can't help it. Love makes you feel like this sometimes."

"But then you shouldn't be nervous."

"I can't help it, I am feeling dreamy and nervous at the same time."

Luke shook his head, he could tell he couldn't convince her through reason, so he gave it up. "Did I tell you that you are nutters." He said

Leia gave her brother a very childish smile. "No, but I know it."

Luke shook his head again, "You need to get to bed." He said.

"Ok." Leia said, seeing the no-nonsense look in Luke's eyes. "I love you, Luke."

Luke smiled; Leia's childishness could just melt him sometimes. "I love you too, but come on, go to bed now." 

Leia got up and Luke heard her moving around getting ready for bed. Well Skywalker, he thought, it looks like you misinterpreted what the force told you, unless there is something going on that you don't know about, it was an ordinary date. And now you should get some rest. 

Luke did all his pre-sleeping chores, and then he went to his sister's room and found her sleeping soundly. He smiled, blew her a kiss and went to his room and slept. 

Luke woke up the next morning at his usual time. He checked his force sense and saw that Leia was getting up as well. He rushed to the refresher; he had learnt from experience that when Leia had the time she could be in there for HOURS, and today her first meeting wasn't for another 2.5 standard hours. He quickly got ready and got out of the refresher. When he stepped out he saw Leia waiting for him. "Finally." She said, mock angrily.

"Sorry." Luke said, playing along. "I will get breakfast ready."

"Wait Luke, before you do, I wanted to ask you, is the rumor true, have you agreed to be a member of Rogue Squadron again?" Leia asked. "I have been meaning to ask you this since I heard the rumor yesterday, but I keep forgetting." 

"Temporarily." Luke said. "I don't mind flying, or being in command of a small group, and Wedge wanted a co-commander to help lead the squad, and I was the only person Ackbar liked for the job. Plus, I don't really have any other pressing engagements right now, so…" 

"Good choice." Leia said, then she thought of something and became worried. "Wait, will that mean you will have to leave often?"

"I don't know." Luke said, honestly, "I hope not. I enjoy spending time with my sister." 

"And I enjoy spending time with my brother." Leia said, taking Luke in her arms protectively. 

Luke wrapped his arms around his sister. "Love you." He said.

"Love you too." Leia said.

They stood like that for a few minutes, and then Luke pushed Leia gently. "Go get ready, let's have a leisurely breakfast for once. I have a briefing in an hour, and you have a meeting in 2.5." 

Leia went into the refresher and Luke programmed the food processors, and got the table set. By the time Leia came out half an hour later breakfast was ready. Leia sat down, and she and Luke started eating. "So, what are your plans today?" Leia asked.

"I have a briefing, and than an hour later Wedge and I are meeting, we are co-commanders, so we decided that we want to present a joint front to the other officers, so we shall meet about what to do before hand." Luke said. "After that, I don't know what I will do, Wedge and I have to decide that. What about you?"

"I have a senate meeting, I have no idea how long they will run, or if a committee will meet or not." Leia said, she snapped her fingers together. "Drat it! How are we supposed to find out the other's plans, so if we need to plan something…"

"Leia." Luke reminded her. "You are forgetting something called force communication, when either of us are done for the day we can tell the other." 

"Oh yea." Leia said, sheepishly. 

They ate, making light small talk."


End file.
